Speechless
by dizzy - in - the - izzy
Summary: In that moment after the bag came off her head, Tony couldn't think of what to say. Spoilers! Tags to Season Seven Premiere: Truth And Consequences.


**For those of you that have been like... wondering where I was and when I was going to update anything..... Well. I'm BACK! I'm HERE! And I'm PUMPED!**

**SPOILERS!!!**

**Did'jadid'jadid'jadid'ja see?! I did, and I'm stoked! I was soooo happy. I mean, COME ON! You have to admit, it's looking like it's TIVA FTW. But, I won't start doing a victory dance until I actually SEE it. I will though. I know it. And if we don't..... I'll admit defeat! But, other than Tiva, who DIDN'T laugh at Tony explaining the team to Saleem? Who didn't find that just freaking hilarious! I laughed through my nervous moments. I was so happpy! And, Tony and McGee are like besties. They were so close, and I was just very happy about it. I think McGee took on the role of a friend becaue he knew Tony would be miserable without one. Haha, oh McGee. :) And the part where Tony stood up and said No to Gibbs. I was like, YES! Go TONY! **

**Ah, I'm bursting.**

**So, this is a short little oneshot about the moment before Tony's "So, how was your summer?" line. Because, honestly, I love that line. I was like, ah damn! So, this spawned off that.**

**Title: Speechless  
Spoilers: 7.01: Truth & Consequences  
Summary: He thought of something to say, something that would mean something, but nothing much popped up.  
Note: I'm not so sure about this. I haven't written in a while, so I'm kinda rusty. School needs to just go BOOM!**

* * *

It was unimaginable.

He had been sure she was dead. They all were. Well, he didn't know about Gibbs. Gibbs wasn't one to share. But, Tony had been positive that Ziva David was dead. He had been positive that she had died when her ship crashed.

_Positive._

So, as Saleem forcefully lead a small, womanly looking body to the chair he slammed down, Tony felt his breath start to get short. He knew, even before that wretched man started to talk, and the bag came off Ziva's head, that it was her. He had known her for four years, seen her in next to nothing, and memorized what she looked like. He knew her, always had and knew that he would never forget. As Tony took in her appearance, for the first time in a whole summer, he was struck. She looked tired, broken, gone. It was hard to look at _his_ ninja like that.

He wanted to say something. Maybe an apology or possibly some kind of sentimental saying. He searched his head for something to say, maybe any kind of words that could put to light how these past couple months had been. He suddenly wished that McGee would say something, to break this awkward and awful silence. McGee suddenly wished this was better circumstances.

He wasn't good at dealing with awkward Tony and Ziva.

Tony didn't want this to end the way he was sure it would. One of them was going to die. In his mind, he would rather let himself die than watch them kill Ziva. That would have killed him, and he knew it. He wanted to say something to express that. He needed to say something to ease this awkward moment, and the awkward moments afterwards. But, for once, he couldn't think of anything to say. He was dumbfounded with the feeling of being speechless. Maybe it was the fact that he was close to bouncing up and down in his chair out of relief that Ziva wasn't dead. Or maybe it was the truth serum. Tony blinked. It had been less than a minute.

"So, how was your summer?"

From the floor, McGee silently thanked his lucky stars.

At least the 'essence-de-DiNozzo' hadn't been lost in all of this mess.

That would have left Tim speechless.

* * *

**I...don't...know. I'm glad I got it on paper, but I know that it's not my bestybest. Haha, new word. I made the word 'a'cappellaly' today. Which.. I know, doesn't work. But yeah.**

**REVIEWS! for the girl that hasn't gotten many reviews because I haven't written anything in over two weeks would make me oh'so happy. : )**

**And if you don't, I'm cool. :)**

**-Izzy.(P.S Wow, that's a lot of authors notes. Sorry.)**


End file.
